


Keep Your Distance (Siremy)

by melodicchaos



Series: Siremy In New York [1]
Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, im sorry in advance, its gonna hurt, jason is jeremy's little brother, kinda??? idk how that works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: Jeremy was in Stanton, then he was off to New York. Long distance is never easy, but fate just always seems to get in the way.





	Keep Your Distance (Siremy)

The bright smile spread across Simon’s face as the camera screen on his phone shifted to show Jeremy’s smiling, yet tired face. “Hi, Jer. How’s things over there?” he asked, laying down on his stomach. 

With a fail at stifling a yawn, Jeremy ran a hand through his already messy hair. A pained ache tugged at Simon’s heart, watching his boyfriend and wanting so desperately to be with him. “It’s...weird. Really weird. But New York has better theatre departments than Stanton. Living in an apartment is nothing like my house back there...and, oh my god, Si! Everyone here is so accepting! There’s a Gay Straight Alliance at my new school, and pride is next month, which you need to come to, it’ll be so much fun, and my school is going to do Avenue Q in the spring and...you don’t care..” Jeremy rambled, cutting himself short as he noticed Simon dozing off as he spoke. 

“No, Jer, I do, I’m just exhausted. Ms. Wolfe kept us late and I’ve been doing homework since I got home and my parents refuse to get a divorce when we both know they should. Pride sounds-” Simon cut himself off with a yawn. “Pride sounds fun. I’ll try and come visit.” 

“Alright, Simon. I’m going to head to bed. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” 

“Sleep well, Jeremy.” 

 

Tomorrow turned into a few days, a few days into a week, and a week into nearly a month. Nearly a month had passed before Simon had heard from Jeremy again, and all he received was a simple ‘Hi.’ Hi, as if nothing had happened. As if they hadn’t gone three weeks without speaking. Hands shaking, Simon pressed the FaceTime button on Jeremy’s contact, waiting for his boyfriend, if he could even call Jeremy that, to pick up. 

“Hey, Si...what’s wrong? Why do you look upset?” Jeremy questioned. His room looked different from the last time they were on FaceTime, posters hung by Jeremy’s bed for bands he had never heard of, and for shows he wished he could see. Shows he wished he could see with Jeremy. 

“I look upset because I am upset, Jeremy,” Simon muttered distastefully. “We go a month without speaking, a month without contact, and you act like nothing’s wrong?” 

Jeremy’s face fell, his blue eyes that Simon loved so much falling to look at his bedspread. “I’m so sorry, Simon...my phone broke..and then I got grounded because I got a 65 on a chemistry test because I didn’t have my amazing tutor to help me...I’m so so sorry…” he murmured, playing with the sleeve of his flannel anxiously. 

“It...it’s fine, Jer. I just wish you could have told me…” Simon ran a hand through his hair, looking at his boyfriend. 

Jeremy glanced up, a small smile breaking on his face. “Pride is this weekend, are you coming?” he asked, bending down and grabbing a plastic bag from the side of his bed. From the bag he pulled out a small palette of face paint, as well as two pride flags. “Please?” 

“I’ll try my best. Will you text me your address just in case?” the brown haired boy questioned. The sandy blond nodded, and Simon’s screen became blurry as Jeremy exited the FaceTime app and opened messages to text him the address before returning. “Is there a certain way you want me to dress or things you want me to bring?” 

“Just your cute self, and probably stuff for a couple days if you’re staying the weekend, I have lots of ideas on what we can do, like--” Jeremy paused to listen as his name was called before a guilty expression crossed his face. “I have to go. Mom wants me to help Jason with his homework. I’ll call you tonight, I promise I won’t break my phone again,” he laughed half heartedly. 

“Miss you,” Simon called before hovering his hand over the end call button. 

“Miss you too,” Jeremy replied, then he was gone again. 

 

New York had this buzz of energy Simon couldn’t describe. This buzz of energy he was in love with, and has been ever since he came to see the Godspell revival with his mom when he was eleven as a Christmas present. Even in Jeremy’s neighborhood, in Washington Heights, the liveliness seemed to surround him with every step. It only continued to push on further as he climbed up the steps to Jeremy’s apartment, and knocked on the door, the biggest, brightest smile he could muster on his face. The door flew open, and he was greeted by Jeremy’s mother. 

“Simon!” she grinned, engulfing him in a tight hug. “Jeremy! Simon’s here!” 

Simon placed his bag down, waiting to see Jeremy’s handsome face. Instead, what greeted him made him double take. “Jeremy...what is that…how…when.” 

“What are you talking about, Si?” Jeremy frowned, following Simon’s eyes. Mrs. Travers had inconspicuously slipped out, leaving the two boys alone.

“That!” Simon cried, pointing to the mark on Jeremy’s neck. “You’re cheating? Honestly, Jer?! You’re the one who made us both promise we wouldn’t cheat because of the distance!” 

“What? Simon, I still have no idea what you’re talking about! This?” Jeremy grabbed a tissue from the end table, wetting it from some water from a bottle on the coffee table. “It’s makeup, Si! For the show!” he laughed, wiping the tissue on his neck and showing Simon. 

“I completely forgot to take it off, and it was our first day having it on. Of course it had to be today of all days. I would never ever cheat on you,” he added, placing a gentle kiss on Simon’s lips. 

“Makeup?” Simon laughed dryly, feeling fairly stupid. “I can’t believe you tricked me into thinking that was real. The makeup department is that good?” 

“God, Si, it’s amazing. I have so much to tell and show you. First, something to eat. Cookies?” 

“Yes,” the brunet nodded, taking the blond’s hand and following him to the kitchen. Jeremy handed him a cookie at least the size of Simon’s hand. “Oh my gosh, Jer! These are giant!” 

“They’re from Levian’s downtown. They’re like...award winning cookies with some of the longest lines in New York. They’re so good, though. And there’s Schmackery’s, which I’ll take you to after we go see a show,” Jeremy grinned ear to ear, breaking the cookie in half. 

Simon’s eyes lit up. “What show?” 

“Well, you’ll have to wait. That’s a surprise. Something good.”

“I’m sorry I doubted you. You’re perfect.” 

“Not as perfect as you,” Jeremy whispered, pressing more kisses to Simon’s lips. Yes, Simon decided, This was going to be a great weekend indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm sorry I hate myself too. Pride's another fic, don't worry.


End file.
